thelastfrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Items
These items are very rare and powerful thus they are very hard to obtain but if you do you are lucky. Special Misc. Unlimited Ammo Box (Lasts Forever) Price=??? This will make any gun you equip would have 999 ammo and would not decrease even if you shoot. Note: even if you totally have 0 ammo you will still see 999 ammo if you go in game. Luck Charm (Lasts 1 week) Price=??? This will make your looting chances sum up to a hefty 70% instead of the original 55%. 2x Exp Flask (Lasts 24 hours) Price=??? This will make all exp that you would receive x2 including Outpost Attacks and Missions. Self Repair Charm (Lasts 24 hours) Price=??? This will automatically repair your armour if you go into one of the outposts. Immortality Charm (Lasts 24 hours) Price=??? This will automatically heal you to full health if you go into one of the outposts. (Similar to Self Repair Charm) Boss Bait (Lasts 24 hours) Price=??? This will increase your chances of encountering one or two of the bosses in the game. (a total of 85% chance per screen, Not recommended for single players because it willl spawn almost at least 2 bosses per screen) Soldier Guide (Lasts 24 hours) Price=??? This will automatically spawn 2 soldiers by your side when you go into the game, there are 5 kinds of Soldiers per Group varying by price. (all soldiers have instant reload so they just shoot and shoot so if you want a peaceful trip do not get guides but if you want some grinding then go ahead) Note: All zombies killed by the Soldiers are added into your exp and any exp events or x2 exp etc. will also work. *Silent #Private: Has a Luger. #Sergeant: Has a Webrey 1942. #Lieutenant: Has a S24 and a Deagle. #Captain: Has a Raging Tauren and a AWP. #Colonel: Has a Draguno SVD. *Noisy #Private: Has a Lemington 870. #Sergeant: Has a F 500. #Lieutenant: Has a Sweeper. #Captain: Has a USSA-12. #Colonel: Has an AA-12. *Very Noisy #Private: FM 90 #Sergeant: Thomspon #Lieutenant: G36A #Captain: M249 #Colonel: FM MAG Special Weapons The LZ-C is the only Lazer Operated weapon in the game and it is owned by StarFall. The Sniper-41 is the Most Powerful Sniper in the game. The Gau-8 (Terminator Version) Is an Upgraded Version of the Gau-8 Avenger and it is owned by Terminator. The Gecal-50 is the Most Powerful Heavy Machine Gun in the game. The M16 Launcher is an Upgraded Version of the M16 and can only be obtained by Special Events. 50 Round Capacity/Rifle Ammo-25 Dmg 10 Round Capacity/Grenade Ammo-30 Dmg per Unit The BanBlade is the Most Powerful and Unique of all melee weapons in the game, and it is only owned by TLF (The Last Frontier) Moderators. The H417 is a the most powerful assault rifle in the game and can only be obtained by Special Events 100 Round Capacity/Rifle Ammo-35 Dmg (UNLIMITED AMMO) The CZ75 is one of the most unique pistols in the game 50 Round Capacity/Pistol Ammo-15 Dmg (Fast Firing Speed) The Dark Reactive, is THE most Darkest armour ever and somone once said that if you wear this sacred armour you could move within the shadows of the dark.(Owned by Zanther) Dark Reactive: 500,000 Durability 95% Damage Absorption 0 Strength Required Repaired by Engineer Skill 80 The Terminator Reactive is the only armour made by the hands of The Terminator.(Owned by Terminator) Terminator Reactive: 500,000 Durability 95% Damage Absorption 0 Strength Required Repaired by Engineer Skill 80 The Nebula Reactive, Said to be the Most Lightest Armour in the whole galaxy but even if it is the lightest armour it still is one of the most durable armour in the game.(Owned by StarFall) Nebula Reactive: 500,000 Durability 95% Damage Absorption 0 Strength Required Repaired by Engineer Skill 80 Little is known about this mysterious yet powerful armour, but all we know that it is the most Durable and Strongest Armour in the game, Some rumours say that if anyone who wears this armour except it's original owner will be BANNED.(Owned by AdminX) X-Reactive: 9,000,000 Durability 100% Damage Absorption 0 Strength Required Repaired by Engineer Skill 80